schrijversfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Geraakt door Bliksem: De nieuwe (1)
left "Het zijn toch wel veel bewakers. Vind je niet, Zeneth?" zei Tamyra terwijl ze door haar verrekijker keek. Voor haar lag een groot fel belicht terrein waar een flat van zestig meter hoog opstond. Vier zoeklichten bewogen continue heen en weer, op zoek naar indringers. Maar Tamyra en haar partner zouden ze niet vinden. Zij lagen op een heuvel, waar het bos ophield. Tamyra klapte haar laptop open en startte de 3D projectie. Ze tikte een naam in en het gebouw verscheen enkele centimeters boven haar toetsenbord. Na enkele aanpassingen, verschenen er ook rode bewegende puntjes op het scherm. Dit was de bewaking die buiten rond liep. "Ach. Dat lukt ons makkelijk" antwoordde haar partner luchtig. Hij stond achter haar en analyseerde het terrein ook. Op het scherm van Tamyra's computer, begon iets te knipperen. "Het zal vast voor jou zijn" zei Tamyra en richtte zich weer op haar digitale kaart. Zeneth haalde zijn zonnebril te voorschijn en zette hem op. 's Nachts een zonnebril opdoen, was niet iets wat vaak gedaan werd. Maar je kon het ook niet echt een zonnebril noemen. Zeneth had er veel handige snufjes aantoegevoegd. Hij drukte op een knopje aan de zijkant van zijn bril en liep het bos in. "Zeg het maar" sprak Zeneth in het microfoontje. "Zeneth, de baas wil dat jullie zijn zoon op deze missie nemen. Dalon is onderweg en is er over twintig minuten" zei een vrouwelijke stem in Zeneth's oor. "Waarom komt hij nu pas?" vroeg Zeneth lichtelijk geïrriteerd. Hij had geen zin om te babysitten. "Dat heb ik ook niet te horen gekregen. Als je het wil weten, moet je contact opnemen met de baas" zei de vrouw. "Oké, we wachten wel" zuchtte Zeneth. "Succes met de missie" hoorde Zeneth en hing daarna op. Hij liep daarna terug naar zijn partner om het 'slechte' nieuws te vertellen. "Wie was het?" vroeg Tamyra, zonder dat ze opkeek van haar verrekijker. "Shalina. Dandelion komt ons vergezellen" antwoordde Zeneth balend. "Dandelion?" vroeg Tamyra verbaast. "De zoon van de baas" antwoordde Zeneth. "Ohh. Je bedoelt Dalon" verbeterde Tamyra hem. Dandelion dus, dacht Zeneth geïrriteerd. Zeneth ging naast haar liggen op zijn buik. "Onze winst zal niet groot zijn deze keer" begon Zeneth na een paar minuten. "Gaan we het door drie delen?" vroeg Tamyra die daar helemaal geen zin in had. "Nee, natuurlijk niet. Ik moet het al door twee delen. Dat is al erg genoeg" zei Zeneth nors. "Als je nog steeds wilt dat ik je help met het kraken van de kluis, dan mag je best wat aardiger tegen mij doen. Ik wil ook veel geld, maar we gaan het delen" bracht Tamyra er boos tegenin. "Vooruit. Ik 75% en jij 25%" zuchtte Zeneth. Hij ging rechtop zitten. "fiftyfifty. Graag of niet?" zei Tamyra die met het aanbod van Zeneth helemaal niet accepteerde. Hij mocht dan misschien beter zijn dan haar, maar deze missie deden ze samen, dus ieder kreeg evenveel. "Vooruit. Maar ik ga niet op Dandelion letten" was Zeneth's voorwaarde. "Akkoord. Wanneer zou hij eigenlijk komen?" schakelde Tamyra over op een ander onderwerp. "Binnen twintig minuten zei Shalina" antwoordde Zeneth. "Ik hoop dat hij niet wordt gezien" zei Tamyra. Als dat zou gebeuren, dacht Zeneth, dan zou Dalon banger zijn voor hem dan voor de maffia. left Na enige tijd hoorde Zeneth een tak achter zich breken. Ook al klonk het ver weg, Zeneth stond op en trok zijn pistool. Tamyra had het niet in de gaten, ze was te veel bezig met het analyseren van de bewakers en haar laptop. Amateur, dacht Zeneth. "Ik ben zo terug" zei Zeneth tegen Tamyra. "Wat ga je doen?" vroeg ze verbaasd en keek achter zich. "Ik hoop dat ik zo iemand mag doodschieten. Maar ik denk dat het Dandelion is die onvoorzichtig ronddwaalt" antwoordde Zeneth en liep het bos in. Zeneth hoefde niet eens zijn warmtesensor aan te zetten, want hij kon aan het kabaal al horen waar het zoontje van de baas zich bevond. Zeneth verschool zich achter enkele struiken en zag Dalon voorbij strompelen. Een schijnsel van zijn mobiel viel op zijn gezicht. Zeneth zag hoe de jongen met al zijn aandacht op zijn mobiel aan het gamen was. Hij had een oortje in voor zijn muziek, die zo hard stond dat Zeneth wist welk liedje het was. Zeneth sloop naar een boom en wachtte totdat Dalon voorbij liep. "Wat is je highscore?" zei Zeneth op een duistere toon. Dalon schrok zich kapot en liet zijn telefoon vallen. Hij pakte klunzig zijn pistool en draaide zich om. Hij keek recht in de loop van Zeneth's wapen. "Die mobiel gaat nu uit en blijft ook uit" zei Zeneth dreigend en haalde zijn pistool van het angstige gezicht van Dalon af. Dalon raapte zijn moed bij elkaar en grinnikte. Hij bukte om zijn mobiel op te pakken. 'Game over' stond er op het scherm. De jongen deed wat hem gevraagd werd en stopte zijn mobiel in zijn zak. "Meekomen" zei Zeneth kortaf en liep met een snelle pas naar zijn uitkijkpost. Dalon zuchtte en liep achter zijn teamgenoot aan. "De Organisatie mag eens strenger worden voor de beginners. Welke sul gaat nou met zijn mobiel zitten klootten tijdens een missie" klaagde Zeneth hardop. "Hé, ik ben er ook nog" zei Dalon die zich beledigd voelde. "Helaas wel" reageerde Zeneth terug zonder om te kijken. Mafkees, dacht Dalon. Zeneth stopte abrupt met lopen en draaide zich om naar Dalon. "Laat ik het even heel duidelijk maken." begon Zeneth met een vurige blik," Ik ben de leider tijdens deze missie en ik duld geen tegenspraak of commentaar uit jouw brutale mond. Sta jij in de weg, dan zie ik je als vijand of je nou de zoon van de baas bent of niet. Ben ik duidelijk?" Dalon blies nors. Zeneth greep hem bij zijn kraag. "Laat mij het niet nog een keer zeggen, Dandelion" zei Zeneth op nog meer een indringende toon. "Oké, ik snap het. Laat me nu maar weer los" zei Dalon iets voorzichtiger. Zeneth liet hem op een ruwe manier los en liep weer verder. Dalon zuchtte en wreef over zijn nek. Hij ging er maar niet verder op in en liep achter zijn teamgenoot aan. Zeneth trok zijn wapen en kwam in de buurt van hun schuilplaats aan. Geruisloos liep hij naar Tamyra toe en hield het wapen gericht op haar hoofd. "Als ik nu de vijand was geweest..." zei Zeneth. Tamyra schrok zich kapot en draaide zich verschrikt om. Ook zij keek net zoals Dalon recht in de loop van het wapen van Zeneth. "Altijd op je hoede zijn, Tamyra" gaf Zeneth haar een goede raad. "Ik zal er meer op letten" zei Tamyra die bijkwam van de schrik. Ze gaf Zeneth haar verrekijker en stond op. Zeneth nam hem niet aan en zette zijn bril aan. Hij drukte een paar knopjes in en had nu een goed zicht op het doelwit. Tamyra keek naar het groentje. Het was niet veel soeps volgens haar. "Wat was het bedrag ook al weer, Zeneth?" vroeg Tamyra terwijl ze Dalon verder analyseerde. "14,5 miljard. Daar gaat nog zestienduizend vanaf" antwoordde Zeneth en zette weer zijn bril uit. "Per persoon?" vroeg Tamyra een beetje achterdochtig. Dalon zuchtte verveeld en ging op de grond zitten. "Dat bespreken we straks wel" wuifde Zeneth zijn teamgenoot weg. "Ik wil nog steeds mijn aandeel" drong Tamyra aan. "Ja, ja. Fiftyfifty. Maar dat groentje krijgt niks" zei Zeneth en maakte zich klaar voor de missie. "Wat krijg ik niet?" vroeg Dalon die niet aan het opletten was. "De leiding, nou goed. Nu onze Dandelion er is kunnen we gaan" zei Zeneth en liep richting het gebouw zonder gezien te worden. "Het is Dalon!" zei Dalon nogal luidt toen hij Zeneth zag verdwijnen in het duister. Tamyra gaf hem een stomp. "Welke dief gaat nou schreeuwen tijdens een missie?" zei Tamyra hoofdschuddend. "Kom mee jij" zei Tamyra en sleurde het groentje mee de helling af. Categorie:Geraakt door bliksem Categorie:Zefred